


Begin Again

by fearlesswithadeathwish



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst, Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, M/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform, i guess, labb, life after light, non-canonical timeline, post death note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswithadeathwish/pseuds/fearlesswithadeathwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left in the aftermath of life after the Kira case, L mulls over the empty space left by his most challenging case.</p><p>Or, a drabble fic that I wrote whilst having some Lawlight feels and listening to Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another drabble fic where, idk, I was feeling inspired. This oneshot does not follow the canon timeline.

He opens his eyes. There is a low dull ache missing from the permanent kink in his back as he moves around in his chair.

The clock flashes in the corner of his eye. 1:34am.

He'd been asleep for only half an hour.

He let his head fall backwards, lightly hitting the soft cushioning sewed to the strong frame of his chair. His hand falls on the intercom button before even really meaning to do so.

"Watari?"

"Yes L?"

"Coffee"

"Of course, sir, with you in a moment"

L slowly moves his hand back to the safety of his lap.

He can feel something missing.

Perhaps a constant threat of danger

Perhaps a case teasing him as he draws up another blank

Perhaps that case teasing him has amber eyes and pretty hair, and hands that used to wrap around his wrist and sleeves too harshly for it to be called love.

L let his eyes shut, missing the presence of a chain on his arm, keeping him connected to the most prolific serial killer the world had conceived.

It had been a month so perhaps this was natural for him to feel lonely without the presence of Light Yagami.

It still felt ridiculous though.

He hadn't even cared for Light. Light was Kira and thus that was all L was truly interested in.

When he followed Light to school it was so he could confirm his instincts.

When he imprisoned Light it was to prove to everyone that he, the great detective, had been right all along.

When he chained Light to his wrist it was to ensure that Light knew that he hadn't beaten him.

And when he fucked Light in the silence of their shared room, chain wrapped around their bedposts, it was to bring Light closer, deeper into his web ready to capture Kira at any moment.

L was never fooled by Light's pretty face and thighs; Light was fooled by L due to his own arrogance and another stunning performance that L had portrayed.

But for some reason if L closes his eyes for too long, he can feel the ghost of Light's breath on L's neck or the voice of Light whispering L's alias into his ear.

L's door opens, light coming from something other than the eery blue of his computer and the overworked cogs of his mind.

"Watari?"

"L?"

"When is the soonest flight to California?"

"I can organise a private flight if that would better suit you? It would only take a few hours at most"

"Do it. I have a new lead on the case you left on my desk."

Normally L wouldn't leave his base just to go track someone down but as he feels his eyes shut again, he feels the need to escape to a façade of another life instead of remaining in the ruins of the one he previously held.

The one where Kira was everything and nothing all at the same time

*****

L sits as inconspicuously as possible in his small cafe booth, sipping on cheap coffee that doesn't live up to the standards creating within him from Watari's cooking and creations but it still soothes that spot inside of him.

He can feel the sun on the back of his shirt and sighs at the alien feeling on his skin. California was always warm, warmer than the cold room in which he preferred to stay.

"Ryuzaki?"

At first L feels a familiar chill run up his spine at hearing one of his alias', thus something that should mean nothing to him. But he remembers a low moan that captured that alias not too long ago and sat up until 3am with him, talking about forensics and justice before Light would roll over and brush L off him.

He looks up to see a nervous -looking woman with long, dark hair and asian-esque features, an air of professionalism and fear screaming from her stature and chewed bottom lip.

"Naomi I assume?"

"Yes, of course. you must be the detective L-Ryuzaki! I meant Ryuzaki!"

L smiles quietly to himself. Light used to act like that, especially when he forgot he was a murderer and became L's strongest ally. Light would always accidently call him 'L'.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be," L answers in his usual monotone voice, "just don't mess up again. It could be very dangerous for the both of us"

Together they look over the case files briefly, each presenting a small summarised discussion of internal notes and information, only stating what the other needs to know.

"I know who your force is after" L interrupts after a while.

"You do? Does that mean that you'll help? Are you sure you even can after-"

She doesn’t need to finish and she stops herself, apologising before even saying what she meant; after Kira.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Ensure you tell your commander and chief that I will be working on this case and they may help me if they wish but it is at their own risk. As the Kira case proved; working with me can be a death sentence"

Long after Naomi leaves, L remains staring at the empty space in front of him, the sun on his shirt not as warm as it once was and Beyond Birthday's face flashing behind his wide open eyes.

Perhaps one day L will stop obsessing over old ghosts of his past but until then he has case upon case and murderer after murderer to keep him entertained and distracted from Kira and Light Yagami.


End file.
